Sonic and the Menace on Mystic Island
by xareo89x
Summary: sometimes simple vacations never go according to plan.. theres a new menace about more powerful than sonic and co. what happenes when the gang get embroiled in his plans with no chance of survival..better summary inside..sonamyshad,knuxrounge,tailscream.
1. Chapter 1

qiuck summary: after finally declaring they like each other sonic and amy decide to go on vacation along with the whole gang. however little do they realise that there is a new mencae around... a menace far more powerful than sonic or anyone else.. what happens when the gang get embroiled in his dastradly plans? sonamyshad,knuxrouge and tialscream.

* * *

Chapter 1 How it all happened

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SEGA RELATED CHARACTERS AS THEY ARE COPYRIGHT OF SEGA.

* * *

There he was standing in front of he cave at first everything had just seem blurred. But as he had focused his green shimmering emerald eyes he finally pictured the great cave of muktoom. The cave itself was immensely dark paved with dangerous spiky rocks which descended from the rigid ceiling of the cave. Sonic walked into the cave slowly followed by his red friend knuckles and then tails and so forth. As everyone finally got into the great cave tails took out two chaos emeralds and put them together. A surge of great light emerged from the glistening diamonds. Rouge's eyes widened. Her mind filled with feelings of taking the emeralds for herself.

"Right guys it looks like we go forward" said sonic hesitantly. As everyone followed the blue blur who was holding both the chaos emerald cream started to cower behind tails. She stared to shiver because of the darkness embedded around the gang. Shadow held on to Amy's hand so that the pink hedgehog didn't get lost. Meanwhile knuckles and rouge were the last in the line making sure that nothing was following them.

As the gang paced there way forward deep into cave it was only yesterday that they had started there long deserving vacation. After finally declaring that they actually liked each other sonic and Amy decided to go on a vacation. But instead of only two of them going both knuckles, rouge, tails and cream as well as shadow decided to come along too! Of course sonic wasn't too pleased but after reaching mystic paradise island he found that it was not so bad.

It all started of when knuckles sonic and shadow were downstairs in the hotel lobby….

"Wow we're finally on vacation! Who would have thought that you would come knuckles I always did sense you as the lazy one!" laughed sonic towards his red quilled friend.

"Hah very funny sonic it just so happens that I only came because rouge told me too," replied knuckles smiling.

"Awe did poor little knuxypoo not want to stay all at home!" mocked shadow in a girly voice. Knuckles just ignored the black hedgehog just saying how he had a girlfriend while shadow didn't. Shadow just ignored the idea.

"Who needs them anyway" muttered shadow under his breath.

As the three of them got their keys to their rooms, shadow went to fetch the rest of the gang who had gone on a tour around the hotel. As everyone reached floor number four everyone decided who was staying where.

"Okay guys me and tails in one room, amy and rouge and cream in one room and shadow and knuckles in another." Sonic said abrasively.

"Who put you in charge of organizing where we sleep!" exclaimed rouge quite annoyed. "I say that me and knuckles sleep in one room tails cream and shadow in another and you and amy in another," smiled rouge to a blushing sonic.

"Heh heh," laughed sonic hesitantly "Urh rouge I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Nor do I," said knuckles butting in.

"And why's that sonic?" questioned amy to a dumbfounded sonic.

"Well I guess we aren't ready," winked sonic to a giggling amy.

"Awe please sonic keep you hormones to yourself," sniggered shadow. As the gang agreed that everyone would sleep like sonic had said earlier everyone got changed to go to the beach.

Once there it was all fun in the sun. As the girls sat back and relaxed the boys on the other hand were going mental at volleyball. Tails on the other hand, was sitting under a palm tree clicking away at his portable laptop.

"Tails you should take a break from all this gizmo stuff we're on holiday." giggled cream to tails as she placed herself next to him. Tails looked at the little rabbit who was dressed in a cute bikini.

"Your right cream," said tails as he placed his computer in his rucksack he headed to the volleyball court where everyone was enjoying themselves. Meanwhile however not to far from the gang was Robotnik. He was scouring around in his pod looking for something.

"I must find them emeralds before that stupid hedgehog does!" shouted Robotnik to his two stupid robot henchman.

"Sir according to the map we are not to far from the cave," said one of the robots.

" hmm, your right e-3 it seems we are getting close. And when I do get my hands on them emeralds no one can stop me not even sonic!" laughed Robotnik like a crazed witch.

As sonic walked over to the hotel bar he felt something pierce his mind. His mind shrouded with darkness. All he could picture were 7 super size emeralds all locked together in an ornate shape. Behind them he pictured a dark figure dominating the background. Sonic could here the figure cackle. Sonic felt dizzy and fell back only to be caught by knuckles.

"Sonic are you okay," asked knuckles to a dazed sonic.

"Yep buddy I think I am now, I just had a weird vision in my head. I saw 7 emeralds like our 7 chaos emeralds only there were bigger and then there was this guy and well let just say I'm confused," exclaimed sonic as he sat down.

" you know sonic I think you have been in the sun for way to long why don't you head back for a nap maybe that will do you good," sonic smiled at knuckles and decided to do just that. As sonic made his way back to the hotel however he was stopped in his tracks. He heard a mysterious cackle coming from behind him. Sonic turned around only to see a secluded pathway behind him. That felt like the same weird cackle I heard before sonic thought to himself. As sonic paced himself further down he heard the cackle again. Only this time he felt something behind him. A dark chill ran down sonic's spine. He felt the dark breath from the figure behind him. Sonic braced himself and turned around only to fall down on his knees. Sonic looked up at the towering figure.

"So we finally meet sonic the hedgehog," sniggered the dark voice.

Sonic felt himself being lifted of the ground. He looked around only he wasn't where he was before. Sonic couldn't see his hotel or the beach. Where am I he thought to himself. As sonic tried to come to terms with his surroundings he saw the dark figure come towards him. The figure masked himself inside his hooded black robes. His red ruby eyes were all that could be seen. His hands were pitch black and he seemed to be floating of the ground.

"I am way past your imagination sonic," sneered the dark voice of the figure. "I am the dark avenger and I am here to seek out the 7 super chaos emeralds,"

sonic looked up at the avenger. His feet trembling at the mere sight of him. Sonic clenched his fists.

"What are you talking about?" questioned sonic confused.

The avenger looked down at sonic. "The 7 super chaos emeralds. The ultimate source to ultimate power. The holder of these emeralds can unleash power like you can never imagine sonic. I know you hold the 7 chaos emeralds in your possession. They are the key to the super chaos emeralds held in this very island. The emeralds were once used in this world to hold stability and peace. However there were those who wished to use the emeralds against there good uses and so the emeralds were hidden here deep inside the island. Soon the emeralds were forgotten and truth became legend and legend became myth. No one truly knows of there existence but only a few like myself who truly want them. I need you to get them for me."

Sonic looked up at the avenger and smiled. "What a cool story but why should I get them for you I know you want them for some dastardly plot to take over the world or something!" laughed sonic. The avenger clenched his fists and got hold of sonic by the neck. Sonic was drained of all his strength. He couldn't move!

"Do not toy with me hedgehog. You are the only person who can harness the 7 chaos emeralds to unlock the 7 super emeralds. You will do as I say sonic you know that you are no match for me no matter how fast you are. If you do not abide by what I say I shall kill you and slay your friends in the process," sneered the avenger as he let go of sonic who was clutching his sore burnt throat. Sonic knew he was no match for the avenger one grip had left sonic on the floor!

"What should I do," sighed sonic with pain from his voice.

"You shall seek the cave of muktoom which is located south on the island. From there you shall proceed deep into the dark abyss of the island where you shall find the 7 super chaos emeralds. It is from there that I shall meet you again sonic. You may want to bring your friends along as this is a treacherous journey. You may also want to tell them about our encounter as well. Until next time sonic,"

Just then a gust of wind and flashing lights left sonic confined in his thoughts. Sonic woke up in his hotel room.

"Was that a dream " sonic muttered to himself. Sonic walked to the mirror and looked at his neck, the burnt marks on his neck read two simple letters D.A. Sonic froze in his foot steps. It was all true alright. Sonic fell back onto his bed. He felt dreary from his encounter with the avenger. What am I going to do he pleaded to himself.

As sonic took a deep breath he made his way downstairs to the lobby only to find the whole gang there.

"hey sonic we were all coming up to see you," said amy running to him and wrapping herself around him. Sonic felt her warmth all around his body. He held her tighter.

" I'll never loose you amez," said sonic softly to amy who soon felt herself snuggling up to the hedgehog. Sonic then pulled himself away. Sonic then turned to the gang and looked at them with a serious poignant look. His eyes were succumbed on his friends. Sonic took a deep breath

"Guys I have something to tell you,". At first no-one took any interest.

"Hey sonic can it wait because we're really hungry" chuckled shadow rubbing his tummy. Sonic looked up at the black hedgehog.

"This can't wait." Amy felt sonic's hand tighten around hers she felt his body tremble a little as he spoke. What's wrong with him? Thought amy to herself.

"Sonic are you alright," asked amy concerned. Sonic just looked at her and the others and told them to meet him after they had eaten. As sonic turned around he let go of amy's hand and made his way up the stairs.

"Sonic what's up?" asked rouge to the hedgehog.

Knuckles soon intervened rouge and told the gang about what sonic had previously told him about his weird vision near the hotel beach bar.

"I think that we had best go see him now," said knuckles. The gang agreed and went up to sonic's room. Amy was the first to enter there she saw sonic sitting on the bed waiting, waiting for them to come in.

As the gang paced themselves inside sonic told them what happened. The gang were at first laughing at sonic thinking that it was just some joke. But when sonic showed the gang his burns on his neck there laughter soon turned too shock. Amy broke down in tears and placed herself on sonic's shoulder. Cream was scared and she held onto tails's hand tight, while shadow, rouge and knuckles tried to put on a brave face.

"Sonic your not alone in this bud." Said shadow looking out the window. " we'll help you alright and when we do meet this dark avenger we'll show him!" said shadow clenching his fists.

"You don't get it shadow, we can't beat him. There's something about him that still giving me these bad vibes. I don't think no-one can beat him. He had me on the floor in one grip!" exclaimed sonic slamming his fists on the bedside cupboard. His fists left a mark on the cupboard. Amy could sense the anger from sonic.

"Well we best do as he says," said knuckles looking at sonic seriously. "I say we find this cave as soon as it is dark. No one will be around at night"

The gang looked at each other but everyone soon agreed that they would set of at night. Everyone headed back to their rooms as no one was keen on going to eat! Meanwhile amy stayed behind in sonic's room. Amy observed sonic's scar and placed her hand over it. She felt a little tremor in her body. Sonic looked at amy who's eyes were still watery. He held her hand tightly.

"Everything's going to be alright I promise," reassured sonic. Amy moved her hand away from sonic's scar. It had gone.

"Sonic your scar. It's gone," exclaimed amy. Sonic got up and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Your right amez! It has gone maybe you have healing powers." Exclaimed sonic chuckling. Amy looked up at sonic and smiled.

As the sun began to die away and the moon rose up, the gang made their way out of the hotel and southwards to the cave. Tails held onto the 7 emeralds in his rucksack. The island itself was a major tourist attraction. Many parts of the island was mainly jungle whilst the outskirts of the island was surrounded by beaches. There was only one major hotel on the island where sonic and the gang were staying which was near a little town towards the north of the island. As the gang made their way through the uninhabited jungle they soon came to the most southern part of the island.

"So where is the cave exactly," asked rouge exhausted from all the walking

The gang had reached the outermost point of the island. There was a small beach and next to it was a steep cliff. Sonic observed the cliff side.

"Tails pass me the chaos emeralds."

Tails handed the chaos emeralds to the sonic who gave one each to the gang. Sonic then made everyone hold out the chaos emeralds. The emeralds started to glisten sending a beam of energy towards the cliff side. A burst of energy spiraled into the air. The cave of Muktoom emerged from the cliff side.

"Sonic how did you know?" wondered tails to sonic.

"The avenger mentioned how the chaos emeralds were the 'key' to the 7 super chaos emeralds. It made sense that they are also the key to the cave." sonic smiled at tails.

"You sure a clever sonic," smiled tails.

"I only learnt from the best," winked sonic. As the bewildered gang made there way up to the cave, it was the start of a another long and dangerous quest for sonic and the gang. Would they survive the very first task of reaching the emeralds? Meanwhile in the ofrground.

" Nooo! How does sonic know of the cave!" screamed robotnik to his henchman. " very well then if he is going to find the emeralds we shall follow him and when he does lead us to the emeralds I shall take them for myself!" cackled robotnik to his two henchmen robots.

* * *

Hey everyone my very first chapter to a whole new fic! i got bored of my other fic and for some reason it got deleted. anyway this was the opening chapter sorry if it was real long. Anyway let's hope that this fic don't get deleted and chapter 2 will be up soon 


	2. Mighty Showdown! Which Way to go?

**Chapter 2:Mighy showdown! ..Which way to go?**

As Sonic proceeded deeper into the cave followed by the gang the chaos emeralds in his hands began to glow brighter and brighter. Just then the blue hedgehog came to a halt.

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted.

"What's wrong Sonic?" asked Shadow running up from behind.

There right in front of the gang was a huge deep pit, so deep that the end could not be seen. The pit itself was too large to even jump over!

"Just great now were stuck!" sighed Sonic as he sat down for a well deserved break. As the rest of the gang placed themselves near Sonic Tails started to come up with a solution to try and tackle the pit.

"Well guys it is extremely big to jump over. But one way we can get across is if we fly. Cream and Rouge and I can fly which means that all we have to do is lift the rest of you lot up and over the pit." Smiled Tails looking at Cream and Rouge.

"Oh yep great foxy the thing is I am so tired, and besides how can I lift people like Knuckles who is like so heavy," sighed Rouge. As everyone giggled a little they all decided to take a break. Rouge was already leaning herself against Knuckles peacefully daydreaming whilst Tails and Cream were just talking. Shadow was just lazing around as well as Knuckles. Meanwhile Amy sat down next to Sonic. She looked at the over pressured hedgehog and slowly stroked his cheeks. Sonic looked back at her smiled.

"Some trip this turned out to be for you Amy," sighed Sonic disappointedly. Amy just shrugged and placed her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"As long as I'm with you your all that matters," whispered Amy to Sonic who locked his arm around her.

Meanwhile further down the cave was Eggman in his pod. The robust professor had sneakily followed Sonic and the gang using his ultra sound proof stealth mode. Eggman himself was getting bored of all this following.

After a well deserved rest Tails, Cream and Rouge went ahead with helping the rest of the gang across the pit. First up it was Amy followed by Knuckles, Sonic and then Shadow who Rouge just could not hold onto!

After finally crossing the pit the gang paced themselves forward deep into the cave. The cave was getting darker and darker. The spikes which descended above the gang were getting sharper whilst the darkness embedding around the gang stronger. Sonic could feel an unwanted presence about him but decided not to say anything. After about 10 minutes of strolling the gang heard a huge thud from behind them.

"What was that!" squealed Amy who was right at the back with Shadow.

Everyone turned around. Something was behind them, something big.

"Amy get behind me," ordered Shadow to the pink hedgehog. Amy did exactly what he said and stood right behind Shadow. Shadow could feel the very presence of the thing behind him.

"Who are you!" shouted Shadow.

"You ignoramus Shadow what are you doing trying to get us killed!" protested Rouge.

Just then the ground beneath the gang's feet began to shudder. Something was approaching the gang and it was approaching fast. Knuckles clenched his fists together whilst Tails got hold of Creams hand. Sonic meanwhile just looked on ahead. The ground began to shake even harder. Amy started to panic and screamed, which scared the living daylights out of poor Cream.

"Sonic what are we waiting here for lets go already!" shouted the bewildered pink hedgehog.

Sonic looked at her and smiled a little grin. "That's exactly what it intends for us to do and were not going to satisfy it by running," smiled Sonic. Amy, Rouge, Tails and Cream looked dumbfounded at what Sonic had just said.

"You need a brain transplant idiot!" shouted Rouge. Just then there was a sudden sharp noise. Two green fungus eyes were embedded against the dark background only five feet away from the gang. Everyone froze in their positions. The figure approached the gang. The chaos emeralds which Sonic held with him paved way for its appearance. Its spikes were interlocked with its ferocious scaled skin. Its nostrils flared as it breathed. The darkened facial expression explained everything to the gang. They were in trouble. As the creature moved forward it stopped in its tracks only to give a slight hiss.

"What are you all doing in the forbidden cave of Muktoom!" Bellowed the creature.

"Dr Eggman sir, did you hear that?" whispered e-35 to Eggman.

"Why I most certainly did e-35 and whatever it was I most certainly want to see!" sniggered Eggman as he passed over the pit in his pod.

Sonic looked at the creature. He could feel himself being drawn close towards it.

"We are here in this cave to seek out the 7 super chaos emeralds," shouted Sonic to the creature.

The creature moved forward past Shadow and positioned itself upright so that it was facing Sonic.

"What business do you have in retrieving the sacred emeralds?" bellowed the creature. Sonic stared at the gang not really knowing what to say.

"I'm here to take the emeralds for the Dark Avenger," said Sonic to the creature. The creature looked at Sonic and sneered.

"I cannot allow you to do that as I know you are going to give them to a being which will only use the emeralds for their dark powers. I know that you Sonic are merely carrying out this task to save your own life as well as your friends. However as the guardian of this cave I cannot let you pass."

Sonic clenched his fists. He started to feel himself burn up inside.

"You don't understand I need those emeralds or else he'll kill me and my friends! Don't you understand!" shouted Sonic. The creature turned around to set his eyes on everyone else. He saw how impatient Shadow was getting and how worried the rest of the group was getting.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you pass you will leave this cave at once or else…." Threatened the creature. Just then Shadow walked up to the creature, his eyes burning bright red.

"You don't scare me whatever you are. Were going to get those emeralds even if it means we have to fight you!" declared Shadow in front of the whole dumfounded gang.

"Shadow are you crazy!" shouted Rouge "why are you making things worse!"

"It is not always a very wise decision to put oneself up against a dark Demonov" cackled the creature to Shadow. "But if it is a fight you want then that is what you shall get! But let me warn you, you cannot win,"

Shadow clenched his fists. "I can handle this guys you carry on"

"No Shadow I'm here to help" called out Sonic.

"And so am I," said Knuckles

Sonic urged the rest of the gang to make haste to the other end of the cave. Just as Rouge, Tails, Amy and Cream were making there way towards the other end a burst of lighting hit one of them! Amy fell to the ground like a lifeless doll. The Demonov blasted another shot at Rouge only Rouge saw it and quickly moved away.

"Amy!" screamed Sonic as he saw Amy lie lifeless on the floor. Sonic could feel his rage building up inside of him. "You'll pay for that Demonov. Sonic leapt into the air and spin dashed right onto the Demonov only to fall back. Shadow tried the same attack only he to fell to the ground. Knuckles made haste and tried an all out uppercut on the Demonov only to fall back as well.

"Fools! Is that all you've got," laughed the Demonov. Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic looked in horror as they saw that none of their moves had even left a scratch on the Demonov.

"Now it's my turn" declared the Demonov. With a huge gust of wind the Demonov removed itself from the ground and all of a sudden it let of a huge gust of energy right at Knuckles. It was so fast that not even Knuckles could avoid it. Knuckles fell to the ground drawing blood from where he had been hit. Sonic stared at his friend, his rage increasing immensely.

"Knuckles, bud are you okay," said Shadow as he lifted the echinda of the ground.

"I'll be fine you just sort that that guy out," laughed Knuckles. Just then however the Demonov sent of another cheap blast only this time it missed Shadow. With quick thinking Shadow used chaos control to take Knuckles to Rouge who was nursing Amy. He then took the remaining 5 chaos emeralds of Tails and told the gang to go ahead and that him and Sonic would meet them up later. Shadow then teleported himself back to the fight scene where the Demonov had already got Sonic on the run.

"Hey Sonic why don't we show him what were like in our super forms," shouted Shadow. With that Sonic jumped into the air over the Demonov throwing the two chaos emeralds in his hand to Shadow. He then speed dashed to Shadow and both hedgehogs harnessed the 7 chaos emeralds together. With a blinding light which left the Demonov dazed Shadow and Sonic transformed into their super forms. Sonic and shadow's radiant golden color left the Demonov bewildered.

"Now it's on" shouted Sonic. Just then Sonic spin dashed right into the Demonov's face, which sent it crashing to the floor. Shadow then leaped into the air and sent a surge of energy which hit the Demonov right in his stomach. The Demonov quickly got up and shrouded his tail to get hold of Sonic. Sonic tried to break free from the Demonov but he kept a hold on tight.

"I shall suck the very life out of you" sniggered the Demonov as he clenched Sonic by the neck.

"Not if I can help it," shouted Shadow who came as fight as lighting only to strike the Demonov in the stomach leaving him limbless on the floor. Sonic broke free and gave a mighty last spin dash to finish the Demonov off. As the Demonov lay lifeless on the floor Sonic quickly transported himself to Knuckles and Amy. As Sonic placed his hands on both Knuckles and Amy he felt a sudden surge of energy oozing through his body. As Sonic let of a huge shimmerng glow of gentle energy both Knuckles and Amy regained full strength. Sonic in the mean time transported himself back to where Shadow and the Demonov were. As both hedgehogs returned to their former selves Sonic looked at the Demonov. The Demonov's eyes wide open yet he slept lifelessly on the floor.

"Shadow do you think we should have just done that" asked Sonic to a puzzled Shadow. Shadow looked at Sonic trying to work out what he had just said.

"Urh! I so think we should have. I mean the creep nearly killed Amy and knucklhead in the process and besides if we didn't do anything how would we get the 7 super chaos emeralds Sonic witht his guy behind us!" replied Shadow who was still quite compelled at what Sonic had just said. Sonic just looked on at the Demonov and then looked at Shadow sternly.

"He may have done all those things yet he was only trying to protect the emeralds so that they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. So in a way he was also doing a good thing too."

As Sonic stared at Shadow who was still quite confused by Sonic's analogy of the whole situation, both the hedgehogs smiled at each other and made their way back to the gang who were waiting further down.

"Wait…" said a shallow voice. Sonic and Shadow turned around. "Please make sure the emeralds do not fall in to the wrong hands, please! It will only cause demise and destruction in this world so please don't….. I know you Sonic you will not allow such a thing to happen… Please make sure.." And without finishing his sentence the Demonov with a gust of light disappeared. Both Sonic and Shadow just looked on quite dazed and dumbfounded.

"Where did he go!" said Shadow frantically.

"I have no idea! Probably to rest in peace your darkness, but one thing we do know is that he was telling the truth if the Avenger gets the emeralds who knows what will happen, and yet none of us are powerful enough to stop him Shadow not if we are even in our super forms. His appearance made me chill all over," replied Sonic. Sonic then turned around and made his way back to the gang followed by a confused Shadow. As Amy saw Sonic coming she ran towards him and started to weep. Sonic got hold of her and held her tight.

"I told you I wouldn't loose you!" smiled Sonic. Sonic and Shadow were then greeted by a reluctantly happy Knuckles, Rouge Tails and Cream. As Shadow boastfully talked about his and Sonic's epic battle with the Demonov to an excited Cream Sonic told everyone that they best start pushing ahead as things were starting to drag.

As the gang finally made haste they came across two tunnels. One leading to the right whilst the other leading to the left.

"Uh oh guys," sighed Sonic. "This looks bad what way do we go?"

"Well I say we go left," snapped Shadow.

"Who put you in charge of telling us where we go! I say we go right Sonic," shouted Rouge.

"No I say we go left like Shadow said" replied Tails. Sonic looked at both tunnels. Each sinister as the other. One did lead to the deep chamber of the cave which would then lead the gang to the emeralds. However the other tunnel held onto a darker secret. What tunnel would the gang choose? Where's Robotnik gone too all of a sudden? And is patience running out for the Avenger who has been secretly watching the gang all this time…..


	3. Did they choose the Right tunnel?

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SEGA RELATED CHARACTER AS THEY COPYRIGHT TO SEGA.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Avenger returns. Did They Choose the Right Tunnel?**

As Sonic looked at both tunnels which one were they going to choose? Tails started scratching his head.

"You know Sonic we could split," said Tails. Sonic looked back at the Tails and gave him a stern serious look.

"I don't think we should. Not after what happened just a few moments ago. I don't want Amy, Knuckles or anyone getting hurt. I say we stick together,"

"But then which tunnel do we choose Sonic?" asked Cream confused.

"I wish I knew Cream," sighed Sonic.

As Sonic observed each tunnel he suddenly felt an eerie presence. His mind fell asleep his eyes wide awake. Sonic could feel himself move towards the left tunnel. His hands clenching to two chaos emeralds.

"Sonic where are you going?" asked Knuckles. Sonic still paved his way forward. Suddenly the whole cave became darkened with silhouetted dark shadows. The cave started to enclose on everyone including Sonic.

"Sonic! What's happening!" screamed Amy.

"He's taking us," called out Sonic darkly. As the gang looked around everything they saw was ultimately dark. Just then a figure arose from the dark abyss of the background. His eyes red as rubies. His presence giving a chill to everyone in the gang.

"Avenger," said Sonic gritting his teeth. The gang looked on at him with wide mouths. The Avenger placed himself right in front of them. His black course fingers reaching out to Sonic.

"You are lost and I can see it. I cannot tell you what tunnel to take it is up to you to make the right decision. One will lead you to your doom whilst the other shall lead you to the emeralds. Choose wisely because if you are too choose wrong not even I can help you,"

"If you are giving me advice Avenger then why don't you tell me what tunnel to choose!" shouted Sonic clenching his fists.

"Because I myself do not know which the correct tunnel is," said the Avenger sternly.

Shadow clenched his fists. I can give him a straight punch right now he thought to himself. Shadow selfishly ran towards the Avenger and hurled an uppercut straight at him.

"fool!" shouted the Avenger. He got hold of Shadow by the wrist. Shadow's hand started to cripple and his pain echoing through the gangs ears.

"Shadow!" shouted Sonic, "Avenger leave him alone!"

The Avenger let go of Shadow who was drained of his mere strength from the very grip of the Avenger. As Amy ran towards Shadow to help him up Rouge, Knuckles, Tails and Cream looked on in disbelief. Cream was getting too scared. Tails was also bewildered by the Avenger as well as Knuckles, Rouge and Amy.

"Don't think that any of you can harm me!" said the Avenger calmly towards an angry Sonic and the rest of the gang. Knuckles could feel his fists tighten. He wanted to hit the Avenger.

"I cans sense the anger within all of you; you all want to kill me. You cannot. I'm merely in your thoughts at this present moment in time. I am way past this world and any other in this universe. I am an immortal dark being that no one can stop."

"Then why are you not helping us to choose the right tunnel! And if your so powerful why not take the emeralds yourself, and leave all of us out of this" shouted an angry Knuckles. The Avenger looked on at Knuckles his body pacing forward.

"You are a fool to question me echidna. You very well know I cannot. It is only Sonic who can really harness the powers of the chaos emeralds to give me the 7 super ones. Time will tell you as to why it is only Sonic who can do this. Its up to you too choose the right tunnel. I have already told you that I myself do not which is the right tunnel." said the Avenger sternly. "Until next time Sonic and company!"

"Wait Avenger," shouted Sonic as a huge blast of light sent the gang and Sonic confined in their thoughts. What the gang did not realize was that the Avenger was talking to them through there minds. He had not presented himself in reality itself.

As the gang ended up back at the entrance of the two tunnels, Sonic arose from his sleep.

"Whoa guys I just saw the Avenger again only this time we all did," said Sonic drearily.

"That was weird Sonic," said Tails getting up.

"And scary" said Cream timidly. Sonic smiled at the little rabbit and walked over to her.

"Don't worry Cream every things going to be alright". Just then Sonic looked around he saw Amy in the corner just sitting, sitting there with Shadow in her laps. Amy drew tears from her eyes.

"Sonic what's wrong with Shadow!" wept Amy. Sonic, Knuckles and the rest of the gang ran up to Shadow. His eyes darkened, his red streaks fading. Shadows crippled hand could be seen. The gang were in total shock. Shadow was not himself. His whole mind was going through an unearthly transfusion.

"Sonic!" said Shadow in a deep painful shallow voice. "What's happening to me," Rouge held onto Shadows hand knowing that shadow was dying!

"Hang on their mad hog," chuckled Rouge as she tried to fight back tears. Shadow was slipping away and Sonic could feel it. How could one grip leave Shadow in such a position? The Avenger had spared Sonic previously but why not Shadow?

"Sonic what's wrong with him?" etched Cream quietly. Sonic turned to little rabbit who drew tears from her flustered eyes.

"I don't know Cream," sighed Sonic bowing his head down.

Just then Sonic remembered how the chaos emeralds could be used to heal the injured. Sonic had already helped Knuckles and Amy. If Sonic transformed into super Sonic he might be able to heal Shadow just like he did with Amy and Knuckles. Sonic quickly took out the five remaining emeralds from Tail's rucksack, whilst he held onto the two he already had. Sonic harnessed their powers to become super Sonic. The gang watched on in amazement as Sonic emerged as a radiant gold hedgehog. His eyes burning bright red. Sonic paced himself towards Shadow and then placed his hands on Shadows crippled hand. A surge of energy started to emerge from Sonic. Shadow was starting to regain his colored streaks. However Sonic suddenly felt pain from within him.

"Why should I spare him Sonic after he so foolishly tried to deceive me?" echoed a dark voice from within the cave.

"Avenger please! Spare my friend!" shouted Sonic. As the avengers cackled could be heard shadow's eyes turned back to red. Sonic still focused his energy on Shadow. As everyone watched on in amazement Shadow arose. His crippled hand back to normal, his self esteem returned. Sonic transformed himself back to his normal self. The Avenger had spared Shadow.

"Thanks Sonic," smiled a weak Shadow.

"No problem shadow ," smiled Sonic.

Knuckles greeted Shadow with a punch in the stomach whilst Rouge slapped his wrists for being so stupid. Cream ran up to Shadow and gave him a tender hug just as Amy and Tails did too. Sonic walked up to Shadow and gave him a wink.

"That'll teach not to be such a bad ass," smiled Sonic to a weary Shadow.

"Sonic what just happened to me!" asked Shadow still very dazed.

"I don't know clearly. What I do remember is the avenger had you in one fierce grip. You stared changing color and your hand it started to cripple. He was draining you from all your life Shadow." Said Sonic ever so sternly as the gang looked on in shock.

"But just as I was healing you he stopped me from energizing, he asked me should he spare your life, and I replied yes and so he did" Continued Sonic looking down wearily. As the gang looked on a sudden fear shook each of them. Deep down they all knew just what they were up against.

"Whatever happens Sonic I'm going to be there for you to the end!" said Amy walking over to the blue hedgehog smiling.

"And so will I!" shouted Knuckles.

"Count me in guys!" shouted Cream along with Tails.

"Me to blue blur!" shouted Rouge smiling.

"And me three!" said Shadow with a seriously poised face. As Sonic looked on at the gang he let of a huge grin. "Thanks guys!" I always knew my friends would pull through!"

As Sonic looked around to the two tunnels he finally chose which tunnel it will be.

"I say we go right guys. I remember falling in to some sort of weird trance before the Avenger appeared. I started walking to the left tunnel. I don't know why I did that but heck I say we go right because choosing the right path is always the safe path." Giggled Sonic.

"Whatever blue blur but how can you be sure it's that safe," asked Knuckles.

"I don't know Knuckles I guess time itself will tell us," said Sonic with great simplicity.

As the gang proceeded through the right tunnel, the cave started to become strangely brighter. Light started to surge from each four walls of the cave. The long descending spikes which were embedded against the ceiling of the cave disappeared. As the gang walked on ahead right before them was an awe striking scene. The whole cave was illuminated with a shimmering white light.

"Wow! Guys check out all the diamonds!" squealed Rouge her tongue dripping from her mouth. As the gang watched in amazement the whole of their surroundings were filled with the radiant glistening light of diamonds. Rouge could not wait to get her teeth dug in to all those diamonds. As the gang went to check out the diamonds Sonic on the other hand did not feel like it. Why were so many diamonds paved on the four walls of the cave?

"Guys I don't think we should hang about we have really got to get moving so come on," shouted Sonic to the gang. However everyone else was far more embroiled in the fact that so many diamonds could be taken for there own keeping. As Rouge scoured each diamond after another a very peculiar red one caught her eye.

"Wow Knuckles check this one out. Could you help me take it out," called out Rouge to Knuckles. As Knuckles observed the diamond he used his huge fists to make a crack in the wall where the diamond was positioned. The crack started to seam itself right down to where the diamond lay. The diamond suddenly popped out of the wall and into Rouge's hand.

"Thanks Knuxypoo," said a smiling awestruck Rouge to a blushing Knuckles. Just then the crack that Knuckles had made it the wall started to disappear. The wall replenished itself back to normal. The wall then started to move towards Knuckles and Rouge…

"Urh Rouge what's going on?" said a startled Knuckles.

"I don't know what you're on about Knuckles," said Rouge still awestruck by her new diamond. The walls of the cave started to close in on the gang. A huge rumble from beneath their feet sent a terrifying spark of dust to spiral out of control. The cave was collapsing.

"Sonic help" screamed Amy as she ran towards the blue hedgehog.

"What's happening" shouted Shadow as he got hold of Cream in his hands.

"I don't know but we had better get out of here!" Shouted Sonic holding Amy's hand.

As the gang made their way forward they soon realized that they were trapped. The two walls of the cave were enclosing on the gang fast and there was little time to run!

"Sonic what are we going to do were trapped!" shouted Knuckles burying his fists into the ground. As the gang looked around the diamonds which stood still in the walls had disappeared. The ceiling of the cave started to crumble.

"I think we chose the wrong tunnel Sonic!" shouted a screaming Amy.

"Sir can you hear that?" said e-3 to Robotnik who had only still made it to the entrance to the two tunnels.

"Fool of course I did. It is that imbecile of a pink hedgehog Amy. Its seems as though they have taken the right tunnel and so shall we" sniggered Robotnik who had no idea that he himself was landing in to trouble!

As Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, Tails and Amy tried to hold back the walls from enclosing not even their strength's put together could stop them. As the walls enclosed deeper and deeper towards the gang, what next would happen. As Robotnik flew towards the gang in his pod he soon realized just what the problem was.

"Guys look its Robotnik!" shouted Tails as he pressed himself against the wall.

"Help us Robotnik," shouted Sonic who was weakening from the enclosing walls. Robotnik looked on in shock as he saw the walls of the cave enclosing on Sonic and the gang.

Will Robotnik help the endangered gang? Or will he let them crush to death while he himself carries on with his dastardly plan….

* * *

I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed my story its very much appreciated. please keep reviewing and thanks again lol! chapter 4 up soon! 


	4. Railroad Rampage & The First Super Chaos

**Chapter 4: Railroad Rampage & The First Super Chaos Emerald**

As Eggman looked on at Sonic and the gang, they were struggling to hold on to the enclosing walls.

"Sir, what are you going to do are you going to help them?" asked e-35 to a smug Robotnik. Robotnik looked at e-35 and punched it on the head.

"Hah Sonic! Give me one good reason why I should help you! All these years and all you have ever done is beat me up and slay my inventions one after the other." Shouted Eggman quite angry.

Sonic looked up at Eggman, his eyes showing a defiant glare.

"Please… if you help us I'll show you something that not even you can resist Eggman," sighed Sonic.

The gang looked at Sonic with shock.

"Sonic what are you doing!" shouted Knuckles angrily. Sonic looked at Knuckles and expressed just how much they needed Eggman's help no matter how desperate they were. Robotnik looked at Sonic and sniggered.

"Ah you fool. I guess you mean the super chaos emeralds hey. Very well I will help you then." Replied Robotnik to the gawping hedgehog.

"How does he know!" said Sonic. Eggman pushed a huge red button. Out from his pod spawned two huge robot arms. Both arms clasped their palms against the enclosing walls of the cave which were now less than a meter away from Sonic and the gang.

"Sonic I cannot hold the walls I need a chaos emerald to give it more power!" Sonic had no choice but to throw Eggman a chaos emerald. Robtotnik placed the emerald right in the middle of his pod. The robot arms surpassed energy and Eggman was able to hold the enclosing walls. As Sonic and everyone quickly made their way ahead of the walls Robotnik also quickly sped between the walls in amazing lighting speed just in time to see them close without crushing him!

As the gang was left reeling and panting from their drastic encounter Sonic caught his breath and looked at Robotnik defiantly.

"Alright Eggman so you helped us but that does not mean that I'm exactly going to give you the super chaos emeralds," said Sonic too a quite angry Robotnik.

"Why Sonic! That's not fair play we had a deal! You said you would lead me to the super chaos emeralds!" sighed Robotnik. Knuckles and Shadow clenched their fists together. Robotnik could feel himself sweat a little.

"Give us one good reason why we should give you those emeralds Robotnik," said Shadow grinning.

"And just how do you know of them anyway?" asked Tails. Robotnik looked at the little fox and descended from his pod. E-3 and e-35 followed him.

"I might as well tell you of how I did come to know of the emeralds silly fools," said Robotnik as the gang eagerly listened.

"It was after our drastic renovation of the egg carrier 2 that I found that I would need more power than the chaos emeralds to power my new elite egg carrier 2, and so I went to do some research. After six long months of digging up information I came across information about some sacred emeralds. At first they seemed to sound like a myth. However after reading about how these emeralds were once actually used to keep peace and stability on this planet I also found out how a person could amass great power from these very emeralds."

"And so you thought you would use them to fight against us," said Sonic smiling. "To bad Robotnik because we're looking for the emeralds,"

"And your not getting your hands on them Eggman," said Amy butting in.

"But if you did know of their presence how did you know of their location anyway Eggman? I mean you didn't exactly mention as to where you thought the super chaos emeralds were," asked Knuckles puzzled.

"Simple knuckles I am a genius. It did not take me very long to work out the exact place of resting for these emeralds," laughed Robotnik. "And besides how do you fools know of their existence anyway?" enquired Robotnik.

The gang looked at Sonic.

"do you think we should tell him Sonic?" asked Rouge. Sonic looked at Robotnik sternly.

"I think so anyway," said Sonic

As Sonic started to unfold his dark encounter with the Avenger to Robotnik, and how the gang was embroiled in his plans not even robotnik believed Sonic.

"Do you expect me to believe that a dark mysterious force more powerful than me has actually sent you to do his dirty work!" laughed Robotnik along with his two hench robots.

"Idiot if you don't believe us fine but don't say we didn't warn you!" shouted Amy angrily. As the gang decided to press forward through the sinister tunnel it was agreed that Robotnik could follow after making a truce that he didn't play up to his old tricks, nor did he go back on his word. Of course eggman agreed as he was outnumbered by at least 7 to 1!

"I'm watching you Eggman!" glared Shadow to a gulping Robotnik as they made their way through the tunnel. The tunnel itself was getting far darker than before. The cooing of bats which lay above the tunnels ceiling could be heard etching their sounds for miles away. The tunnel started to get it's rigid spikiness back from the top of it's monstrous head, whilst the surroundings started to become sub zero temperatures. Even the likes of Cream were breathing out the cool hot vapor of smoke from their mouths.

"Jeez it's really could in hear," sighed Amy shivering.

"You-you co-ul-d say th-at a-gain –Amy," shivered Rouge who's face had turned blue.

"wh-wh-why-why is it so-o-o-o coled egg-ma-n" said asked tails shivering.

"I don't know do I stupid fox!" replied eggman

As the gang finally came to a halt right before them was a rail cart.

"Huh check it out guys a rail cart? What's it doing here?" asked Tails confused. As Sonic and everyone else observed what they saw Sonic let out a burst of light to make things more clear using the chaos emeralds. Right before them lay several rail carts each attached to a railroad which led of onto the other side of the tunnel. Sonic looked at Robotnik.

"Why'd you think this is here Eggman? I mean wasn't the cave hidden?" asked Sonic puzzled.

"Hmm Sonic good point. I myself am confused as to what this place is. By the look of the rail carts I have never seen one of them. With our advanced technology nowadays who needs them. People from the ancient world used these rail carts to move around the underground of mines."

"So what are you saying Eggman that this cave was actually a mine?" asked Tails to Eggman confused.

"im not sure but who knows stupid fox,". As Tails and Sonic observed the mine cart, Knuckles and Shadow kept a close eye on Eggman whilst Amy, Rouge and Cream were still talking about their near to death experience and also tried to keep themselves warm.

"Tails do you think we should take this mine cart and travel down the tunnel?" asked Sonic

"I think it's the only way to go Sonic and besides it's freezing in here and I'm not sure we can walk anymore too."

As Sonic rallied everyone around about whether or not to take the mine cart, everyone was more than eager to go seeing as though they had walked so much! Amy and Sonic sat in one cart, whilst Rouge and Knuckles sat together. Tails and Cream sat in another whilst Robotnik, his henchman and Shadow sat in another.

"Remember Robotnik I'm watching you!" warned Shadow. Robotnik looked at Shadow and gave an uneven grin. As Sonic let go of the brakes his cart sped of into the tunnel.

"Remember guys try to keep up no matter what!" shouted Sonic to the gang, who were all following from behind. As the mine carts raced of into the tunnel their surroundings suddenly started to get warmer.

"Wow Tails it's suddenly gone warm don't you think," said Cream delighted. Tails felt a weird vibe.

"It's weird. How come it's all of a sudden gotten warm?" replied Tails. As the rail carts were racing the gang had to endure several strong bends which nearly left Knuckles and Rouge falling of one of them. As the gang approached what seemed to be an illuminated entrance to the next part of the cave a sudden rumble started to shake the carts from underneath.

"What was that?" asked a scared Robotnik clinging to his two robots.

"How do I know Eggman," replied Shadow annoyed.

As the rumbles started to get heavier so did its presence. Soon all of the gang could feel it.

"Sonic what's happening!" asked Amy clinging to the side of the cart.

"Yikes! I'll tell you what's happening amez! Were being chased by a boulder!" shouted Sonic looking back. As the gang turned around the huge boulder was making its way fast towards the gang.

"Where the heck did that come from!" shouted Knuckles confused.

"I wish I knew but we better speed things up guys!" shouted Sonic letting go of the brakes. Sonic told everyone else to do the same but the boulder was coming down faster and faster.

"Eek! Were doomed!" cried Robotnik clinging to his pod.

"Oh shut up doc you got any bright idea's" asked Shadow impatiently. Seeing as though Shadows and Eggmans cart was the last in line, the boulder seem to be getting closer and closer to their cart. As Tails was reaching for the brake Cream accidentally tripped because of the speed in which their cart was traveling. She fell over on top of Tails who fell on top of the wooden handled brake lever which snapped in half! Tails got up and saw the damage which had been caused.

"Shadow our brake lever! It'sbroken!" cried Cream looking back at the distraught hedgehog. As Shadow tried to figure out how to help the two, their cart was already racing of ahead. It soon collided with Knuckles and Rouges which nearly sent their cart careering of the rails.

"Tails what's the big deal!" slammed Rouge trying to get up. As Tails quickly explained what had happened Knuckles quickly pulled Cream into his and Rouges cart.

"Tails I need you to throw me your rucksack then I want you to jump into our cart!" shouted Knuckles. As Tails threw his rucksack to Knuckles the gang was approaching a bend.

Amy turned around only to notice the chaos which was unfolding behind her and Sonic.

"Sonic look Tails is in trouble!" shouted the pink hedgehog. As Sonic turned around he realized that a bend was coming up. Not only that the boulder was getting closer too. Shadow had already let go off the brakes only to let his cart collide with Tails's cart. Tails had already scrambled onto Knuckles and Rouges cart. Shadow needed to get rid of the unmanned cart in front of him and Eggman so that they could stay as close as possible to Knuckles and company.

"Eggman I need you to control the brakes whilst I try and derail that cart to make way for us," said Shadow. As Robotnik got hold of the brakes Shadow moved to the front of the cart and focused his energy on the moving cart in front. He took the chaos emerald from Robtonik's pod and harnessed a little bit of energy in order to derail the cart in front. As shadow focused the energy on the cart it finally derailed.

Hmm now's my time to rid me of this ignoramus thought Robotnik. As Shadow was turning around Eggman let of a huge blast of light from his stationed pod leaving Shadow delusional.

"hah now you meet your doom Shadow!" sniggered Robotnik who pushed Shadow out of the cart without any oneseeing! As the gang reached the bend they swiftly devoured it and pressed forward. Eggman also successfully completed the bend which soon left the enclosing boulder stuck at the entrance of the bend. As the gang turned around they realized that the boulder was stuck at the bend, but did not realize that Shadow was missing in the process.

"Phew we finally made it!" sighed Tails giving a hug to Cream. "Jeez Cream you should be more careful," said the little kitsune as he held Creams hand.

"awh you guys are so cute together." Smiled Rouge

Meanwhile Sonic and Amy turned around only to breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"Wow Sonic we made it. Where on earth did that boulder come from," sighed the pink hedgehog.

"who knows Amy. At least we made it though and at least everyone is okay including you," smiled the hedgehog as he held on to the brakes of the cart with one hand whilst holding on to Amy's hand with another.

However, Cream soon realized that Shadow was not in the cart behind with Eggman.

"Knuckles, where's Shadow" whispered Cream to the echidna who only turned around to see that Shadow was not in the cart. Knuckles felt a bad vibe within him.

"Where is Shadow Robotnik?" shouted Knuckles clenching his fists whilst Tails took over with maneuvering the cart.

"Well let's just say he took a little tumble!" cackled Robotnik. Tails, Cream, Rouge and Knuckles as well as Sonic and Amy turned around in shock.

"Eggman you idiot! I'll have you!" shouted Knuckles as he beat his fists together. As Robotnik started to laugh infamously right behind him clinging for his very life was Shadow trying to keep hold of the edge of the cart. Even Eggman was too thick too realize that Shadow could not be defeated by one mere push! As Shadows anger raged within him he heaved himself up into the cart and landed straight on top of Robotnik knocking him on conscious.

"Shadow your alright!" shouted Cream waving at the smiling hedgehog.

"Don't think that Shadow can be gotten rid of that easily Cream" laughed Shadow. As Knuckles, Rouge and Tails gave a little wave to Shadow, the black bewildered hedgehog set his eyes on Robotnik and his mesely minions.

"Shadow leave them alone, e-3 and e-35 are no match for you and they know it. Besides we need Robotnik and he's out cold anyway!" shouted Knuckles.

"But he tried to kill me!" whined Shadow.

"Whatever macho hog! You heard Knuckles!" said Rouge giggling.

As the gang made their way through the final part of the rail road they finally came to a new part of the cave. The whole of the caves surroundings were paved in bright flamboyant mineral rocks. The ceiling smoothed itself out into an arch way. Right before the gang's very eyes was an unimaginable scene. Above them floating in mid air was an emerald. Not any kind of emerald, but an emerald that seized the eyes of everyone staring at it.

"Look at that thing Sonic!" shouted Amy excitedly.

"Yep Amy it's a super chaos emerald!" replied Sonic smiling.

The emerald was situated high above the gang whom had now got out of their carts and onto a platform which was situated near a waterfall. Shadow dragged Robotnik out of the cart and onto the platform and soon woke him up. The emerald was way out of reach, too high for even Tails or Rouge to fly and get easily. The emerald was descended on a platform, just above the transcending waterfall. The waterfall seized to plunge right down in to a small ravine which shimmered under the emeralds strong radiant light. As Robotnik got onto his feet seeing the emerald made him fall to the ground.

"What a sight!" he exclaimed.

"hah Eggman don't even think that we've forgotten about your little stunt you pulled on me!" sneered Shadow. Robotnik knew he had pushed his luck and so he and his minions got down on two knees to say sorry to Shadow! Of course Shadow wouldn't have any of it however Cream and Amy took pity on the scheming Eggman and so persuaded Shadow to leave Robotnik alone.

'hah as long as I am in their good books is all that matters. But once I get my hand on all seven of the emeralds I shall rid myself of all of them!' smiled Robotnik to himself.

"Wow Sonic just looked at its size! How are we going to get there?" Asked Rouge staring at the emerald with awe.

"I don't know Rouge but it isn't going to be easy," smiled Sonic.

"so you have finally reached the first super chaos emerald Sonic. Well let's see how you succeed in retrieving the others for me" cackled the Avenger from deep inside the abyss of the waterfall……


End file.
